runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr. Garrison
Hi, this is my talk page. Any comments before May 15 2008 can be found in Archive 1. Mr. Garrison 16:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Cave of Doom I think I'll wait until you make Jake and Veedi meet (I suppose it will be in the Cave of Doom) to add to the chapters, I've been planning this: Jake and Veedi encounter, she mentions her quest for the runes and the wizards, Jake thinks "Hmmm... Those wizards...", he then tells her his story, but when he is going to tell her about what happened to the wizards, they get interrupted by some event and they must either fight or escape, and they get distracted from Jake's story. Feel free to change this, and then respond in my talk. 16:56, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Then I will have time to make another Chapter where Jake arrives at Yanille, I like your idea, I wonder how Tarqinder will react when he sees Mark again... :EDIT: I just read your second edit and I think that story is much better, but I still wonder about Tarquinder and Mark, If we make it the second way, I would still have to explain how Jake got there, and it would make things a bit longer and more interesting. : 18:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I think I'll let you decide what would be better for the story, just tell me how should I proceed and I'll do it, what I had in mind if we are not moving "Cave of Doom" was: 1.Veedi escapes Cave of Doom 2.Veedi goes back to Yanille to look for the wizards and looking for help 3.Jake explains Veedi his story and mentions Tarqinder 4.Line break Tarqinder finds Mark, still drunk, and takes his things back with little resistance 5.Mark follows Tarqinder again, Tarqinder tells Mark that if he doesn't stop following, he (Tarqinder) will kill him (Mark) 6.Mark apologizes and makes the promise of not bothering Tarqinder if he lets him follow in the journey 7.Line break Jake and Veedi are planning to go and find Tarqinder, they want to go to Ardougne first, beacause this is where everyone wants to go now, they think Tarqinder will be there as well. Thats my plan for next chapter, you can edit it freely, of course. 20:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Yea, that was what I had planned, where it says "Line break", that means that in the same chapter, the story will be changed between Yanille and Ardougne with a "----". :Happy to work together. : 15:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I left space for you in my chapter to proceed with the story about Tarqinder and Mark, extend everything you need, my next part will be long as Jake will tell Veedi his story. 21:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :It makes sense to me, what will series 2 be about? will they be set in the same time a series 1? I don't want to ask too much... 22:44, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I was planning that Veedi and Jake get to Ardougne, but Norbert doesn't want to go, so he stays, I was writing it, but I lost what I was doing when I put the preview, so I said "What the hell..." and stopped, I'll maybe write it now,tell me your plans for them to moldeate(?) the story so we both like it. 21:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I prefer the latter, it's not like you can spend a whole day looking for someone with a huge sword... 21:59, 18 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Bruce Mr. Garrison, Yes, I am going to be using Bruce, but I'm currently having difficulty getting time for a good long writing trawl. --Fegaxeyl 18:59, 15 May 2008 (UTC) VEW 3? Mr. Garrison, VEW 1 was a phenomenal successs (at least in my book) and we have VEW 2 coming out soon (how soon? TELL ME)! So if number 2 is a success I was thinking perhaps we could have a VEW 3! Of course, we should have a reasonable hiatius in between for all of our series and maybe another roleplay of a different theme. But I think that VEW 3 would be, say, the Ultimate Finale in the saga so that all of the players would be able to sum up their storylines. Of course, it's your choice. If you think we should get more input, perhaps we could forumise it to find out what the other players think. Well, I'm off! --Fegaxeyl 15:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) The Hoarding Hordes Didn't I attach the Construction tag? I guess not. It's nowhere near over, Mr. G. I still have to add my part on Dancus' travels before he gets to Ardougne (Crossing WWM et cetera). I've been working on it for a couple of days and I'll add it soon. 11:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Got it. No new major characters. 12:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Drancus? His name is Dancus ;). Anywhom, is that an official permission to write episode 17? And what do you mean by "link up?" And, yes, I do want Drancus to compete in the big Ardougne battle. You have my permission. Question though, I don't read Gielnor a lot, so who's he gonna be fighting against? King Lathas? Please answer my questions asap! 20:15, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Sounds uz0gmtastic! I just had a brainstorm; I'll have Dancus...resolve things with the killer, but have him find a note in the killer's helmet that would be like the note you talked about! Brilliant! Speaking of which, should I at the end that Dancus sees a group of people down the street in Ardougne, as he is going to need a little help to defeat these guys? 21:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds cool. =) 21:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) A Terrible Truth is great so far! Please, expand. But, I do have one request. The part where Dancus says "I know you" to Tarqinder, please remove that. If Dancus didn't know his name, then how could he know him? =). 20:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I've already revealed one way, Mr. G. Scour around the last section of Ardougnese Assassin, and you'll find out. But Dancus will revive in the finale a different way, which is strictly confidential, but quite similar to the way he revives in Ardougnese Assassin. -- :I had something different in mind, but your potion idea is a lot better than my original idea. With a quick, rough translation into Latin, we could call it the Verto Nox Fabrica potion, which literally means "transformed dark arts". Roughly. I'm guessing it would have some "dark" ingredients like bones and ashes and the likes; remains of something once living; and then have the unicorn hairs, the part that heals and revives. Tada! A potion that uses Necromancy, but revives into life, not unlife. Good thinking on your part, BTW. (I certainly wouldn't want to have to write a story for a zombie or ankou.) =D But I have one question that I can't come up with an answer for: :Where will one of the group get the potion?!?! 00:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I came up with this when I was eating breakfast (lol): 2 of the group, most possibly Veedi and Tarqinder, realize the high chance of death in the palace assault, so they would leave the city disguised and go to Irwin Feaselbaum in the Necromancer Tower south of the city, as his mind has not yet been "fully poisoned" by the practice of Necromancy, and he has a "little good left in his heart" and could make the Verto Nox Fabrica potion for the group. Just when they get back, they see someone carrying off a body, as it is the midst of the assault. The body is Dancus', being carried away by Mark, maybe? They force feed Dancus the potion, and he pops back into life! That would be kinda cool. But if you don't like that, your second idea would be just as awesome. 11:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::EDIT: You know what, that's too complicated. Let's just go with your second idea. 13:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Awesome! And thanks for looking at my spoilers! 13:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Gielinor finale In the finale, can the Socialists be involved? They would be chasing after Tony's gang, and get caught up in current events (King Lathas taking over the world, etc). 18:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :In episode 16, Farrell, Darako, Tony, Talking lobster and TzHaar-Kot-Tok will be entering Ardougne with Robert Bandano. In the series finale, I do intend on killing Darako and Robert Bandano. I also intend for the Socialists to find out, and after a messy negotiation with Lathas, the Socialists declare war on him. You mentioned something about a battle in series finale some time ago. The Socialists, however, aren't joining up with the good guys. They will just be another side faction. BTW, in (perhaps) episode 21, can my guys meet up with yours, Jigo's etc? Arnie 14:12, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Nah, episode 16 is tieing up my arcs. Anyway, just finished The Socialist Stratagem - have a read, and it has some humour. Arnie 16:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, in Facing the Facts, it was said that Tarqinder (as a child) was bullied by Farrell, Darako and Tony. When they meet, perhaps Tarqinder could bring it up, and then they realize they have to work together? Arnie 15:09, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Think of it as the first firearms weapon dreamed up in history (don't know the exact date, but it was 15th/16th century for us). I know RS shouldn't have guns, even a prototype, but in this case it could be a small weapon that fires small pellets of lava, as a TzHaar-sort of weapon. Besides, it gets destryed in the end, so that could have been the only gun in RS's existence. Arnie 18:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC)